Otchłań
Otchłań i jej mieszkańcy Otchłań jest jednym z pierwszych światów stworzonych na samym początku istnienia przez Piątego. Podobnie jak bliźniaczy świat Piekło, Otchłań miała być domem dla jednych z dzieci Piątego Demonów. Otchłań jako świat, został ukształtowany już przez Opiekunów i ich dzieci Demony. Przez tysiąclecia nadali jej wygląd ogromnego leja którego poszczególne poziomy nazywają warstwami. Otchłań to tak naprawdę wielka pustka w której sercu stworzono materialny świat ciągnący się coraz głębiej i głębiej. W samo serce pustki. O ilości warstw Otchłani nigdy nie było zbyt dużo wiadomo. Mówi się że jest ich dokładnie 666, inni mówią że około 50. Jeszcze inni że jest ich nieskończona ilość, i w miarę potrzeb tworzy się kolejne warstwy. Najważniejszą warstwą Otchłani jest pierwsza stanowiąca zarazem bramę do innych, jak i na zewnątrz. Pierwszą warstwą jest Równina Portali, na której stworzono miasto twierdzę Stygię. W tym miejscu Otchań niemalże styka się z Piekłem. W tym miejscu też styka się z Ostatnią Bramą czyli dziurą w Tarczy Sfer. Dzięki tej bramie Demony mogły przenikać przez sfery, do światów żywiołów lub Piekła. Kiedyś dzięki Bramie Sfer w świecie śmiertelników mogły również przeniknąć na Lodor, jednak ta możliwość znikła po śmierci starych i narodzeniu nowych Bogów. Otchłań zbudowana w formie leja uniemożliwia przeniknięcie za jednym razem na samo dno Otchłani. W domyśle to właśnie na samym dnie znajdują się najważniejsze dla Demonów miejsca, co za tym idzie są najlepiej chronione. Za pomocą zaklęć typu Zmiany Planów teoretycznie można by dostać się na samo dno, w praktyce proces ten jest przerywany przez kolejne Warstwy stające na drodze. Dopiero pokonanie każdej z nich umożliwia dostanie się na sam dół. Po Wielkiej Wojnie Krwi Otchłań jest w ruinie. Niegdyś potężne miasta zamieszkane przez liczne rzesze demonów budziły grozę w każdym odwiedzającym który jakimś cudem nie znalazł się tam w formie niewolnika, obecnie były puste i zrujnowane. Złamanie Tarczy Sfer pozwoliło na atak z różnych stron, i mimo budowie leja każda z warstw z czasem stawała się celem ataku. Najbardziej zniszczone są pierwsze na czele z Równiną Portali która praktycznie stała się polem bitwy wraz z Ostatnią Bramą, i pierwszym kręgiem Piekieł Porta Inferna. Im głębiej tym zniszczenia są mniejsze, ale też kolejne warstwy coraz bardziej wyludnione. Większość dawnych mieszkańców obecnie jest uwieziona w świecie śmiertelników na Lodor. Pozostałe Demony zamieszkują wyższe Warstwy, niższe zostawiając samotnikom i najpotężniejszym ze swego grona. Nie wszystkie Warstwy służyły bezpośrednio Demonom i ich panom Opiekunom. Na 55 warstwie tysiące lat wcześniej egzystowała potężna demoniczna istota zwana Lolth. Dzięki swemu sprytowi i ogromnym ambicją zdobyła ona na tyle dużo władzy by oderwać się od normalnej hierarchii w Otchłani i wybić się nawet ponad najpotężniejszych. Zdobyła ona śmiertelnych wyznawców w świecie śmiertelników, z czasem stając się czymś więcej niż Demony a nawet Opiekunowie. Im więcej miała wyznawców w Podmroku, tym większa była jej moc w końcu stając się prawie boską. Jej Warstwa została oddzielona od innych w Otchłani, jednocześnie jednak została w swym dawnym miejscu. Została nazwana Otchłaniami Pajęczej Królowej, i z czasem wykształciła własne warstwy. Lolth służyły różnego rodzaju demony skuszone obietnicami i perspektywami jakie oferowała. Wraz ze śmiercią Starych Bogów w tym również Lolth, Otchłanie Pajęczej Królowej zostały kompletnie zniszczone oraz ostatecznie odcięte od całości Otchłani. Demony Otchłań jest planem egzystencji, leżącym w sąsiedztwie planu Piekła. Plan ten jest macierzą demonów. Tutaj, z pierwotnej energii, zostały stworzone i tutaj egzystują. Demony, to istoty w większości złe, choć są wyjątki i zdarza się znaleźć neutralnego odszczepieńca w grupie pomniejszych demonicznych istot. Chaos w czystej postaci i pragnienie niszczenia łączy się nierozerwalnie z ich istotą. Rzadko spotyka się demony – samotników. Jeśli już, można się spodziewać, że mamy do czynienia z wygnanym przez wyższych rangą lub zwyczajnie odszczepieńców. Demony ustanowiły między sobą bardzo wyraźny podział rang. Jedynym wyznacznikiem pozycji jest moc, jaką demon dysponuje. Im większa, tym wyżej jest on postawiony w tej prymitywnej, rządzonej siłą i bezwzględnością, strukturze kręgów. Pomniejsze demony to zwyczajni słudzy, przeznaczeni do „brudnej roboty”. To oni wykonują większość szeregowych prac i traktowani się jak pachołki. Dysponują bardzo ograniczoną mocą i nie mają co liczyć na pozyskanie którejś z dających prawdziwą moc dusz. Zwykle walczą między sobą, starając się wzajemnie udowodnić samym sobie, który w ich marnym losie ma największe prawa. Żaden z nich nigdy nie osiągnął wiele. To właśnie te istoty, zwykle mało bystre, pozwalają spętać się magom czy kapłanom i zmusić do służby śmiertelnikom. Tak spętane demony, utrzymują służbę śmiertelnym w tajemnicy przed swoimi pobratymcami , ponieważ niechybnie groziłoby im wygnanie. Pośrednie demony panują nad liczną grupą pomniejszych. To oni zastraszając, zmuszają do pracy i walki pomniejszych, wykorzystując ich jak przysłowiowe „mięso armatnie” w starciach. Czasem, gdy żywią się pomniejszymi, nieznacznie podnosząc swoją moc, jednak nie robią tego jawnie, gdyż prawo to przysługuje jedynie demonom wyższym rangą. Są nimi potężniejsze istoty demoniczne. Te mogą mienić się już panami dusz. Ilość dusz, jaką zwiążą czy to pozyskując ją od śmiertelnych, czy wyławiając ze strumienia przepływający po obrzeżu Otchłani, świadczy o mocy demona. Akt związania duszy jest owiany tajemnicą, tak, by niższe demony nie zechciały go próbować - ma coś wspólnego z ich krwią, ale możliwe, że to tylko jedynie poszlaka, mająca zniechęcić pomniejszych do podejmowania jakichkolwiek prób. Wiadomo jednak, że raz pozyskana dusza, jest związana z demonem dożywotnio, chyba, że demon zrzeknie się jej dobrowolnie. Niegdyś istniały artefakty które podobno mogły uwolnić duszę z rąk Przybyszów. Jednak z biegiem czasu zostały zniszczone, zgubione lub straciły moc wraz ze śmiercią Starych Bogów. Wkroczyliśmy więc do kręgu demonów nadrzędnych. Ci otwarcie utrzymują swoje skarbce dusz. Ich obfitość świadczy o mocy demona a zarazem o jego statusie w demonicznej hordzie. Stąd niedaleko już do władców - utrzymujących poddanych w ryzach prawem pięści i męki. Niegdyś Demony były niezwykle liczne i potężne, szczególnie w swojej własnej sferze. Z biegiem wieków ich liczba się zmniejszyła, a zwycięstwo lub raczej porażka na Lodor ograniczyła ich liczbę jeszcze bardziej. Wraz ze śmiercią Opiekunów, oraz uwięzieniem pod Ostatecznym Zaklęciem na Lodor, Demony wycofały się do Otchłani prowadząc jedynie dalszą wojnę ze swymi Piekielnymi braćmi. Odnowienie Tarczy Sfer w sferze śmiertelników spowodował ograniczenie w przemieszczaniu się do niego. Demony kolejny raz stały się gośćmi w sferze śmiertelników. Można było je wezwać, jednak same nie miały już możliwości przekraczania sfer. Demony łatwo nakłonić do współpracy, jeśli tylko celem jest uwielbione przez demony zniszczenie. Ochoczo przyjmuje każdą propozycję, jeśli tylko zostanie za nią wynagrodzony. Jednak uwaga, to zachłanne istoty. Zawsze należy mieć na względzie ich knowania by osiągnąć więcej, niż zawarty układ. Wybrane warstwy Otchłani # Równina Portali. Stygia. ---- # Burzowe Pustkowia. Opoka Chaosu. ---- # Wyspy Katuszy. Hervedann. ---- # Dom Chaosu. Artenis Dae'roth. ---- # Demoniczne Otchłanie. ---- # Klatka Czterech Pieczęci Słynne demony Siostry Chaosu Trzy córki Alnaraugmy są jednymi z najpotężniejszych żyjących demonów. Zostały jednak uwięzione na wieki na wyspie Lodor. * Isis * Leviatha * Nertishia